Starting with the package resulting from Phase I, we propose at the end of the Phase II period to have a commercially salable, user-friendly, microcomputer package for epidmiological statistics. During the Phase II period we plan to add time-dependent covariates for Cox regression, variable transformations, device-independent graphics capability, the logrank statistic, stepwise regression, regression diagnostics for logistic regression, additive relative risk for logistic regression, sample size calculations for Poisson and conditional logistic regression, the mathematics for sample size calculations for Cox regression, and other upgrades. We will prepare a manual and tutorial for the user. We will in addition consolidate the work done in Phase I to make the use of memory and disk storage more efficient.